Rain Puddles
by CreativityFlow
Summary: One shot based on the imagine "Imagine Sam Kissing You on the Tip of Your Nose and Telling You How Cute You Are" on the blog supernaturalimagine..


**Title: Rain Puddles**

**Author: CreativityFlow**

**Original Imagine: Imagine Sam Kissing You on the Tip of Your Nose and Telling You How Cute You Are**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Word Count: 675**

You didn't realize you were doing anything.

You just hated stepping in puddles, so you jumped around them. You always ate the cake first, and then the icing, because it's a rule that you save the best for life. And cake was better than pie. Always, no matter what Dean told you. On a hunt, you always wore your lucky head band, purely out of habit. You subconsciously braided your hair when you were nervous. When you were cold in bed, you instinctively curled closer to Sam, and nuzzled into him.

They were simple things, ones you never noticed.

But he did. Sam always noticed, and would chuckle while shaking his head every time you acted on one of these habits.

It had been awful weather for a week, and today you could see the first rays of sun in days. You and the boys were jobless at the moment, and you were bored. There weren't any interesting books in the library, and nothing was on TV.

Biting your lip, you skipped into the kitchen, where your boyfriend was reading the newspaper.

With an audible sigh, you collapsed into a nearby chair. He didn't even glance up.

So you sighed again, louder, and throwing your head back in emphasis. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam glance up with a smirk playing at his lips.

Glaring, you stood up, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind, sighing again.

"What do you want?" Sam laughed, finally putting down the paper, and laying back against you.

"I'm bored," you huffed, resting your head on his. "Can we go for a walk?"

"A/N, I'm doing research," he said, but it was halfhearted, which made you grin.

The truth was, he was wrapped around your finger, and he knew it. Dean always cracked jokes about him being whipped, but Sam would laugh and agree.

"Come on," you begged. "The suns out, and I'm tired of sitting around the bunker. Can't you just take a small break? The news will still be there when we get back."

With pleading eyes, you kissed his cheek, and he cracked. He set the newspaper down, and stood up, taking your hand as you both ventured to the coat rack. Like the gentleman he was, he helped you into your old denim coat before slipping on his own, and grabbing an umbrella.

"It's done raining," you grumbled, "why are you bringing that?"

"It's just in case," he laughed, and opened the door, motioning for you to go first.

Immediately, you skipped out, lightly jumping over the pedals. Sam's hand found yours, and you leaned against him, enjoying the silence.

You had been walking for a while when thunder clapped across the sky, and you looked up in time for the first few drops to land on your cheeks.

"You've got to be kidding me," you huffed.

Sam just laughed, and opened up the umbrella. "But Y/N, it's done raining, remember?" he teased, and you stuck your tongue out.

You weren't looking, and your foot plunged into a deep puddle, causing you to squeal. You immediately jumped back, shaking your foot around, trying to somehow magically dry your foot.

You could hear Sam laughing at you, and you glared softly at him, before looking back down, and messing with your shoe. The umbrella above your head disappeared, and you looked up in confusion, only for Sam's lips to land on yours.

It was a cliché thing, but nonetheless, you smiled and kissed back. When you pulled apart, Sam lay his forehead on yours.

"You don't even realize it, do you?" he asked softly. The raindrops glistened on his hair, and a few dripped onto your face.

"Realize what?" you whispered back.

A quick kiss on the tip of your nose made you giggle, and wrap your arms around his neck.

"How adorable you are," he sighed. "Everything you do and you don't even realize it."

You tilted your head, slightly confused. Sam just grinned, and his lips met yours again.


End file.
